1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connecting structure, and more particularly, to a bonding structure with a leveling plane and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phone, tablet, or integrated computer may include bonded structures. Adhesive is employed to combine two parts of the electronic device together. The bonded structure includes a first connecting part and a second connecting part. The second connecting part defines a bonding groove to receive adhesive on a bottom surface of the bonding groove. The first connecting part is received in the bonding groove. A height of the first connecting part is less than a depth of the bonding groove, and a top surface of the first connecting part is coplanar with a top surface of the second connecting part. However, the adhesive may be laid unevenly along the bottom surface of the bonding groove, thus the top surface of the first connecting part may not be coplanar, it may be tilted, and define an angle with the top surface of the second connecting part.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.